Mmm Yeah
Mmm Yeah is an Austin Mahone and Pitbull song. Statistics *Year: 2014 *Key: F# minor *Album: Junior Year *Genre: Pop *Length: 3:57 Lyrics Austin M keep doin yo thing Let these boys keep slippin mane I'm not into gymnastics but I'm into flippin things I told these women that it's all about the team, Jordan and Pippen mane So if you wanna join the team Now tell me up in this thing Dale When I saw her Walking down the street She looked so fine I just had to speak I asked her name But she turned away As she walked All that I could say was Mmm Mmm yeah yeah Mmm Mmm yeah yeah Mmm Mmm yeah yeah All that I could say was Rollin up one time, we'll make it up as we go I know you feel it cus I mean what I said said said said We can do whatever, do whatever we want If she walk past me I say hehehe... So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go But she walked past me like ain't said a word Stood there like man Girl I don't usually feel some type of way But this one hear me out it's some kind of place When I saw her Walking down the street She looked so fine I just had to speak I asked her name But she turned away As she walked All that I could say was Mmm Mmm yeah yeah Mmm Mmm yeah yeah Mmm Mmm yeah yeah All that I could say was 6 inch heels clickin up and down the street You know she's comin and when she walks away way way way Look I'm a big big deal, a little fun's all I need But I can tell she don't believe what I said said said said said So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go But she walked past me like ain't said a word Stood there like man Girl I don't usually feel some type of way But this one hear me out it's some kind of place When I saw her Walking down the street She looked so fine I just had to speak I asked her name But she turned away As she walked All that I could say was Mmm Mmm yeah yeah Mmm Mmm yeah yeah Mmm Mmm yeah yeah All that I could say was Mmm Mmm yeah yeah She looks so good but she bad bad You can see that back from the front front Move it like criss cross, jump jump Meet me in the middle of the ocean, we can find ourselves and lose a magi... rewind Wawawawa play Find ourselves and lose a magic day Esta bien, man Armando caluando latino gringo gosando me entiendes For those that thought that we was done They don't even have a mind to think with, brainless Most of them broke but they're famous Some got hitched but they're nameless But mammita, forget about that When I see you All that I could say was Mmm Mmm yeah yeah Mmm Mmm yeah yeah Mmm Mmm yeah yeah All that I could say was Trivia Category:Songs Category:Austin Mahone songs Category:2014 singles Category:2014 songs Category:Pitbull (entertainer) songs Category:2014